RAID volumes are used by storage systems in order to provide an enhanced level of data redundancy. Data on a RAID volume is often “striped” across multiple storage devices. When a host attempts to access data at a RAID volume, the host issues a request to a storage controller that manages the RAID volume. The host request is addressed to one or more Logical Block Addresses (LBAs) on the RAID volume. The storage controller receives the host request, reviews the LBAs indicated by the host request, and translates the host request into Input/Output (I/O) operations directed to the storage devices that store stripes of data for the LBAs. Some host write requests trigger Read-Modify-Write (RMW) operations at the storage controller. During an RMW operation, the storage controller translates the host write request into a series of read operations and write operations in order to retrieve and update data and/or parity information for the requested LBAs.